Wounded Healer
by Gryffinwiththequill
Summary: Ron left Hermione after years of problematic marriage between them. Hermione visits Hogwarts to inform the fact to her kids, and to visit her old mentor -and crush-, McGonagall for comfort. How will Hermione deal with the breakup? Will she confess her love to her professor? What will the old headmistress feel about the situation? Femslash, HG/MM, Rated T


**[HG/MM: Wounded Healer]**

Disclaimer: The story is based on characters, situations, or other factors from J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own any of them.

The story takes place around the year 2020: Both of Hermione's kids are attending Hogwarts at the time. Although McGonagall should have retired by then, I just kept her as the headmistress of Hogwarts, for the sake of the storyline.

The **Bold** is for screaming, making a louder noise, and the like. The _Italic_ is for the voice in the character's head.

Just so you know, I'm a student from Korea - which means that English is my second language. Although I'll try my best to not make mistakes in grammar or diction, there might be some parts that contain awkward language. I apologise for that in advance, and I will fix the mistakes if you would kindly point them out.

I really hope that you will enjoy my story.

-Gryffinwiththequill

Chapter #1: An Unexpected Visit

It was a warm spring afternoon. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of the esteemed Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and Wizardry, was enjoying her tea while reading Transfiguration Today, a part of her afternoon routine. After a long day fighting with a number of documents, this peaceful and private moment was one of her only ways to deal with the position of headmistress.

The comfortable silence McGonagall was enjoying was broken by a sudden knock at the door. _Great, it must be Jenkins again,_ McGonagall thought, frowning. The new transfiguration professor, Pamela Jenkins, whom McGonagall had always thought - not to boast or anything but - was much more incompetent compared to McGonagall herself, surely did not pay attention when Mcgonagall clearly informed during the staff meeting. (or rather, threatened) that unless there is an emergency, all staff members should leave her alone while she was enjoying her afternoon tea.

"Come in." McGonagall said, not taking her eyes off from the magazine.

Slowly, the heavy wooden door opened.

"Professor Jenkins, I'm sure that I CLEARLY told the staff not to interrupt me during this time period. If you are here to ask me to help you transform a cup into a mouse, I'm sure that you could have come here later in the evening-"

"I...I'm sorry, professor...Neville told me that I'd better not bother you during your tea, but I just didn't have much time to spend here at Hogwarts…"

A small voice, completely different from that of Pamela Jenkins came from the doorway. McGonagall, instantly identifying the owner of the voice, raised her eyes to meet the brown eyes of the unexpected visitor.

"Miss Granger - er - Hermione... Merlin's beard, I never expected you to visit me around this time period. Come in, come in."

McGonagall said to her former student, conjuring up two comfty sofas.

"Care for some tea?"

"Yes, please."

McGonagall summoned two teacups and her teapot. Flicking her wand to pour the tea, McGonagall leaned her body to the back of the sofa.

"So, what brings you here?"

Hermione Hesitated.

"Um...I...I just wanted to look around, reminiscing about the old days- and of course, see how my kids are doing…"

Hermione's Kids, Rose and Hugo Weasley, were both in the Gryffindor house. Rose, an intelligent fourth grader, had caused a great hatstall between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, just like his mother and some other students, McGonagall being one of them. Her intelligence and curiosity made her a pleasure to teach, and just like Hermione and McGonagall, she was the one of the most intelligent witches of her age. And boy, could she fly! Rose, being the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team, always brought victory to her house. Hugo, on the other hand, was more like his father. Sorted into the Gryffindor house "for being a Weasley", Hugo was quite unseen and ordinary, making the little second grader show quite a jealousy toward his know-it-all sister. The last time McGonagall saw the boy, he was shouting to his sister that being her ordinary brother was a burden to him. _Yet he is still a caring, kind young man._ McGonagall knew it deep down her heart.

"So, I reckon that's why you've gone to see Professor Longbottom."

Neville Longbottom, a war hero and the herbology professor at hogwarts now was the head of the Gryffindor house, which he was in back in his school years. Being a good friend of Hermione and the head of Rose and Hugo's house, Neville would spend some friday evenings in the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione quite often, as Hermione wanted to know almost everything about her children's life at Hogwarts.

 _But in the afternoon? In Hogwarts_?

McGonagall thought. Hermione was one of the main officials of the ministry, and should have been in her office by the time she visited Hogwarts. Curious and somewhat worried for her protege's unusual behavior, McGonagall decided that she had to ask Hermione again about her visit, and make Hermione to spill out the beans.

"Hermione, dear, but...aren't you supposed to be in Ministry by this time? I mean, you are one of those officials who wouldn't miss work whatever the situation might be…"

Right after asking the question, McGonagall noticed Hermione's face darken.

"I- I used my vacation for a visit. I just...I had to visit Hogwarts...I really wanted to..."

Hermione responded, her voice shaking. McGonagall started to feel suspicious. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hermione, let me ask again. Why on earth did you decide to visit Hogwarts today, right now?"

McGonagall asked, in her signature, stern tone.

"I told you, I… I missed Hogwarts...I wanted to see the kids, Neville…and…"

Hermione said, her voice trembling even more.

"Miss Granger- I mean Mrs. Weasley- I think we both know that's not the reason you came here."

McGonagall interrupted.

All of a sudden, Hermione's head drooped. Her whole body started to shake.

Before McGonagall could even interfere, tears started to fall from Hermione's eyes.

"Please- Please don't call me by that name…"

Hermione sobbed.

"There, there...It's alright...I'm here…You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to… I'm sorry for forcing you..."

McGonagall said in a low voice, patting Hermione on the back to comfort the young woman.

 _Now I'm sure she's going through a hard time._ McGonagall thought. _Maybe, I could ask her again -and help Hermione - after she calms down a little._

But, to her surprise, Hermione did manage to open her mouth.

And the next words that came out from Hermione's mouth was something McGonagall hadn't expected.

"I- It's Ron. He… he has left me."


End file.
